Lo que faltó
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "El orgullo de madre, la alegría de padre" (Walter Scott) Un juicio de cierne sobre él y ya no sabe a qué echarle la culpa de todos los errores que ha cometido. Quizá porque nadie la tiene.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Citas celébres v.2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Lo que faltó **

_"El orgullo de madre, la alegría de padre" Walter Scott_

* * *

Había adelgazado en aquel horrible año. Tenía ojeras marcadas, el miedo pintado en los ojos y, al verse al espejo, confrontarse con aquella imagen ridícula de lo que alguna vez había sido, sabía que aún le esperaban tiempos difíciles. Porque sabía que aun podía perder mucho más. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar el pergamino que había llegado aquella mañana como si no lo viera, con los ojos ausentes. Aquel pergamino que era la prueba de que ya no eran lo que habían sido. ¿Qué había fallado?

Se encaminó hasta la planta baja de aquella mansión llena de silencio y de fantasmas, intentando no ver a los que habían sido sus moradores durante los últimos meses. Pero a veces aun soñaba con los gritos y las humillaciones, y la sangre manchando la alfombra del salón principal y el cadáver secándose y pudriéndose sobre la larga mesa del comedor.

—Madre —dijo, al verla sentada, con el pelo rubio platino cayéndole por la espalda, de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana el sol que se atrevía a asomarse por Wiltshire. Él torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado por un momento. Él sol se asomaba, por fin, y a ellos no les tocaba su calor—. Ha llegado esto. —Se acercó hasta ella y dejó caer el pergamino con el citatorio impreso. Dejó que Narcissa Malfoy lo viera y esperó hasta que lo hubo leído—. Es en dos semanas —aclaró—, el juicio.

«¿Estamos jodidos, no?», pensó para sí, sin decir nada. Se llevó la mano derecha lentamente hasta el antebrazo izquierdo, sintiendo que, debajo de la camisa negra, estaba la marca tenebrosa impresa a fuego en su piel. Podía preguntarse mil veces por qué lo había hecho y la respuesta sería siempre la misma. «Por orgullo, porque no tenía más elecciones, porque quería…», cortó allí su pensamiento, sin permitirse continuar. Se sentó lentamente al lado de su madre, sin saber que más decir.

—Saldremos de esta —aseguró ella.

Sí. Lo harían. Se les daba bien hacerlo, pues parecía que su único súper poder era la supervivencia, y los que ahora estaban arriba se los recordarían una y otra vez. Les recordarían que no se merecían más, como alimañas que eran. Pero, ¿cuánto perderían en el camino?

Narcissa Malfoy tomó la mano de su hijo y la apretó.

¿Qué había fallado?, se preguntó él por enésima vez. ¿Qué? Respiró hondo. Volteó a ver a su madre, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Un par de ojos grises, grandes, abiertos, surcados de arrugas que le decían que lo querían. Porque ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él y él lo sabía. Le había mentido a Lord Voldemort por él. Pero a la vez, veía esa mancha de tenue decepción en sus pupilas, esa tenue pregunta, ese escondido «¿por qué?» que no acababa de florecer nunca.

Y entonces se daba cuenta.

De que ella no estaba orgullosa de su tatuaje en el antebrazo, de que hubiera dejado que sus ideas le deformaran la piel. Nunca lo había estado, ni nunca lo estaría. Pero se había callado y se había tragado sus lágrimas, escondiéndoselas. Porque lo quería. Porque su vida dependía de ello. Pero nunca pudo estar orgullosa de mirarlo a la cara y descubrir que lo habían convertido en un intento de asesino, que le habían quemado el brazo, que lo habían vuelto mortífago.

—¿Y tu padre? —le preguntó ella, cortando de raíz el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Arriba —respondió él. No le contó que estaba bebiendo y que su aliento apestaba a una mezcla de whisky de fuego con vino de elfo, algo de seguro nada recomendable.

Respiró hondo. No saber que decir dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. No saber cómo podría mirar a su padre de nuevo a la cara era su sufrimiento. Lo único que sabía era que había pasado toda la vida buscando el orgullo de su padre, esa pequeña chispa de amor que nunca había encontrado. La desesperación de convertirse en un digno Malfoy, un Malfoy que fura digno de su padre.

Respiró.

—Saldremos de esta —repitió su madre. Se le da bien auto convencerse de las cosas y él lo sabe. Se repitió que algún día Lord Voldemort dejaría de someterlos hasta que fue irremediablemente verdad—. Lo sé… —Tenía la voz débil y, aun con todo el porte le quedaba, a Draco se le hacía difícil verla como la mujer que la había criado.

«Nunca pareció ser suficiente para mi padre», se dijo, «había orgullo, pero él siempre quería más». Sabe que se está mintiendo, claro, pero necesita un chivo expiatorio. Y lo encuentra en la mancha que nubla la mirada de su madre, que se avergüenza de tener un marido y un hijo que son mortífagos y en los reproches de su padre que lo llevaron tan lejos como para intentar conseguir su reconocimiento sin pararse a pensar que tantos sacrificios no eran necesarios.

El orgullo de su madre. No hay, no existe. Y la entiende. ¿Quién se enorgullece de ser un partidario de Lord Voldemort en aquellos tiempos?

El amor de su padre. Le gustaría echarle la culpa. Contar una triste historia de un triste chico que lo sacrificó todo para conseguir el amor de su padre. Pero Lucius Malfoy lo quiere, mal que le pese, y lo único que puede repetirse es que fue su elección hacer lo que hizo.

No fue lo que faltó. Fue él. Fue su elección sin salida.

—Saldremos de esta —repite, para secundar a su madre. Aún les queda tiempo para el juicio.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 4 de noviembre de 2013_


End file.
